land_of_the_giantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
01.01: The Crash - '' September 22, 1968'' On June 12, 1983, sub-orbital passenger Flight 612 (a.k.a. Spindrift) on its way from Los Angeles to London, encounters a bizarre storm and is forced to make a crash landing. Those aboard are pilot Captain Steve Burton and co-pilot Dan Erickson along with stewardess Betty Hamilton and engineer Mark Wilson, pampered city girl and jet-setter Valerie Scott, a bank robber Alexander B. Fitzhugh disguised as Naval Commander, orphan boy Barry Lockridge and his dog Chipper. They find themselves in a mysterious land dominated by giants. While exploring, Steve and Valerie are captured by a giant scientist and the others mount a rescue. 01.02: Ghost Town - September 29, 1968 Barry is zapped by a force field and knocked unconscious. When the others search for him, they discover an abandoned town built to human scale, but soon learn it is an elaborate model created by an old man named Akman. The man wants the little people to stay and live in his miniature village, but they are tormented by his sadistic granddaughter, who attempts to kill them after they get her into trouble. Note: It is revealed in this episode that the characters are in fact on another planet, when Akman tells his granddaughter the little people are from Earth. 01.03: Framed - October 6, 1968 Steve and Fitzhugh attempt to steal a lens from a camera they see set down by a photographer, but then witness the man murder his photo subject – a young woman who resisted his advances. A drunken hobo enters the park and passes out on a bench, giving the killer the opportunity to plant evidence and make it look like the bum committed the crime. Steve snaps a picture of the set up, but he is then presented with the problem of somehow getting the picture developed and given to the police. 01.04: Underground - October 20, 1968 The little people witness the hand over of an envelope between two men, but the recipient is shot by police and the letter confiscated. Soon Steve receives a radio call from someone who claims to be a pilot of another Earth ship. Suspicious of the call, Steve decides to check it out, but a curious Fitzhugh and Valerie follow him. All three are captured by the man who made the letter drop, who claims to be part of an underground political movement. He forces Steve and Fitzhugh to sneak the letter out of the police station and holds Valerie hostage until they comply. 01.05: Terror-Go-Round - November 3, 1968 '' Barry and Fitzhugh are captured by a gypsy boy named Pepi, who hands them to his uncle Carlos, a carnival owner, who plans to sell them to a circus. Steve leads an attempt to free the two captives by stealing the spark plugs from Carlos's truck, but events lead to everyone else being captured as well. Carlos then tortures Mark to force Steve into handing over the stolen plugs, but Steve instead tries to reason with Pepi into freeing his friends. '''01.06: The Flight Plan' - November 10, 1968 The Earthlings find a man their size named Joe who is being chased by giants, but Steve protests against bringing the stranger to their camp. Joe decides to leave, but is captured by the giants and Steve along with him. The two work together to escape from a cage, but Steve feels it was too easy and suspects Joe is working with the giants. To prove his loyalty, Joe claims to remember where the giants keep fuel that could power the Spindrift. The others mobilize a plan to get it, but Steve remains suspicious. 01.07: Manhunt - November 17, 1968 Steve, Mark and Fitzhugh watch as a giant convict is pursued by policemen. As the man seeks a hiding place, he stumbles upon the Spindrift, and once the coast is clear runs off, with the ship tucked under his arm. With Dan, Betty, Valerie and Barry still on board, the other three can only watch in horror as the convict falls into quicksand and takes the Spindrift down with him. 01.08: The Trap - November 24, 1968 Mark finds a giant alarm clock and plans to use the radium from the face plate to power the Spindrift's reactor. While he dismantles the timepiece, the area is invaded by giant scientists who set up microphones sensitive enough to detect even the minute sounds the little people make. When a scientist finds Betty and Valerie and takes them prisoner, the others come up with a plan to rescue the women and disable the scientist's equipment. 01.09: The Creed - December 1, 1968 Barry begins to suffer severe abdominal pains and the others learn he has appendicitis and requires surgery. Steve decides to conduct the operation himself, but he needs medical supplies from the giants' hospital. After sneaking into one, they are discovered by a surgeon, Dr. Brulle, who kindly offers to help them in accordance with his Hippocratic Oath to assist those in need. The doctor however, is spied upon by a greedy janitor, who phones the authorities in hopes of receiving a reward. 01.10: Double-Cross - December 8, 1968 Fitzhugh is knocked unconscious and captured by two giant thieves who take him back to their hideout. Barry keeps an eye on the criminals, who plan to take advantage of Fitzhugh's small size in their next job, stealing a priceless ruby. When the thieves go to bed, Barry gets to Fitzhugh, but finds the man has lost his memory and believes he works with the giants. Fitzhugh then forces Barry to help in the jewel heist, as the boy can fit inside the museum door's keyhole and open the lock from the inside. 01.11: The Weird World - December 22, 1968 The Earthlings find a miniaturized tape recorder that leads to a crazed human astronaut named Major Kagen, who thinks they are spies for the giants. After they convince Kagen they are on his side, he informs them that his spaceship landed intact but was taken by the giants to a research center. The Earthlings set out to break into the center and find the ship, in the hope it will be their ticket home. Note: "The Weird World" was intended to be the second episode aired; this accounts for the villainous behavior of Fitzhugh, who subsequently became a more admirable character. 01.12: The Golden Cage - December 29, 1968 Mark finds a beautiful human woman trapped inside a jar and becomes obsessed with saving her, but Steve feels she is an obvious trap set by the giants. Mark frees her anyway and learns her name is Marna, the daughter of a former colleague whose spaceship disappeared fifteen years earlier. Marna takes Mark to see her miniaturized home and tries to convince him to live with her and the giants who have cared for her since childhood. Mark, however, rejects the idea of living like a lab rat in a doll's house, and leaves Marna heartbroken. Elsewhere, struggling with hunger, Fitzhugh tries to bag a giant turkey. 01.13: The Lost Ones - January 5, 1969 Steve, Mark, Betty and Valerie are captured by four hostile Earth teenagers, led by a violent hoodlum named Nick. The delinquents explain they are all that remains of a space flight in which 22 others lost their lives two years earlier. Nick accuses them of being spies for the giants, and blames them for the capture of two of his gang. When Nick's younger brother, Joey, is captured in a giant's animal trap, Nick threatens to harm Betty and Valerie unless Steve and the others rescue him. 01.14: Brainwash - January 12, 1969 While hiding in a drain pipe, Steve and Fitzhugh find a room full of electronic equipment on a human scale, which they learn is from a lost American space flight. When Steve tries to radio Earth, the signal is intercepted by the giants, who attempt to trace the transmitter station. Steve is captured and the giants use a mind-controlling foam on him, whereupon he reveals the location of the transmitter. Mark rescues Steve, and once he recovers from the drug they try to destroy the equipment room before the giants can dig it up. 01.15: The Bounty Hunter - January 19, 1969 The Earthlings are on high alert when the giants begin combing the forest for little people, even hanging reward posters for their capture. In a desperate attempt to get the Spindrift flight worthy, Steve and Mark raid a camper's tent for anything useful. When a giant handgun is found, Mark believes he can rig it into a cannon that will defend the Spindrift camp, but Steve thinks the idea is crazy. Regardless, Mark is determined to get the weapon before the giants find them. 01.16: On A Clear Night You Can See Earth - January 26, 1969 Taking advantage of the fact that the giants have poor night vision, the humans sneak into a lab after disabling the lights, but a scientist spots them with a pair of experimental infrared goggles. Steve plans to destroy the prototype goggles before more can be made, but during the attempt he and Fitzhugh are captured by the scientist. When Steve claims he can see Earth through the goggles, he piques the scientist's interest, then offers Mark's help in making the goggles more powerful. Fitzhugh is allowed to leave, ostensibly to fetch Mark, but actually to convey a message from Steve ordering the others to blow up the lab with him in it. 01.17: Deadly Lodestone - February 2, 1969 Inspector Kobick, an officer with the police's Special Investigations Department (SID), develops a way to track the humans using a scanner which detects a metal unique to Earth. Steve has everyone get rid of all articles containing the metal, but Dan has a surgical pin in his leg made of the unique material. Steve believes the group's only chance to evade capture is for the pin to be surgically removed, so he seeks out Dr. Brulle, the giant surgeon who saved Barry's life previously, but the doctor is in prison, and the only chance to reach him lies in contacting his nurse, who's real loyalty may be to Kobick. 01.18: Night of Thrombeldinbar - February 16, 1969 Fitzhugh is captured by two orphan boys who believe he is Thrombeldinbar, a magical elf celebrated like the Easter Bunny, who grants wishes to children. Steve and Mark come to his rescue, but Fitzhugh realizes the boys are lonely and stays to entertain them. Their wish is to find a loving home, but tradition has it that Thrombeldinbar can only grant their wish if he is burned in a fire at moon rise. A panicked Fitzhugh faces being burned alive. He is saved for the moment by an organ grinder, who is hunting the little people for the reward now offered for them, but the demented man captures the orphans and threatens to harm them if they won't reveal where more Earthlings can be found. 01.19: Seven Little Indians - February 23, 1969 Inspector Kobick returns, and this time he captures Barry's dog, Chipper. The next day the humans learn that Chipper is being exhibited at a local zoo as "The World's Smallest Dog". Barry runs off to save his dog, and falls into Inspector Kobick's trap along with Fitzhugh and Valerie. Steve comes up with a plan to slip an animal tranquilizer to the guard, but the attempt is thwarted when Kobick is tipped off by Grotius, a dishonest handyman who is trying to extort a reward for the capture of the Earthlings. 01.20: Target: Earth - March 2, 1969 Steve, Mark and Dan discover a lab where a giant scientist is working on a guidance system which could get a spacecraft to Earth. Overhearing the scientist, Dr. Franzen, say he is working to peacefully explore the solar system, Mark proposes a deal: to perfect the device in exchange for a ride back to Earth. The scientist accepts the offer, but his wife Altha secretly tips off Inspector Kobick. 01.21: Genius at Work - March 9, 1969 Barry and Fitzhugh encounter a boy genius named Jodar, who has developed a super-growth serum. After Chipper eats it and grows to giant size, Fitzhugh tries it and grows as well. Once giant sized, Fitzhugh goes around intimidating every giant he meets, until he's arrested by the police. When he is found with little people's money in his pocket, he is brought to Inspector Kobick. Meanwhile, Steve locates Jodar and convinces him to work on an antidote to the serum, which isn't yet finalized. Pressed for time, Steve consumes the growth formula, and poses as Fitzhugh's attorney to try to get him released, but Kobick's suspicions become roused when he doesn't buy Steve's cover story. 01.22: Return of Inidu - March 16, 1969 Seeking shelter from a storm, the little people enter a haunted house, but soon realize the green phantoms they see are illusions, created by a magician named Inidu, who was only trying to drive off a pair of trespassing boys. Inidu befriends the Earthlings and promises not to turn them in, for he too is wanted by the police. Meanwhile, the boys' tale of their ghostly encounter makes the radio news on a local station, which brings Inidu's former assistant, Enog, to the house. When Enog arrives, he tries to poison his old mentor in order to steal a notebook containing the secrets to the magician's tricks. 01.23: Rescue - March 23, 1969 While running from an SID officer, the Earthlings are spotted by two giant children, who, whilst chasing them, fall down a concealed well and become trapped. The giants try to dig them out, but a cave-in thwarts their efforts. After Inspector Kobick captures Steve and Dan, Valerie and Betty go to the parents of the children and offer to help them if they will convince Kobick to release their friends. After some prodding, Kobick puts duty aside and allows Steve and Dan to help in the rescue. In the meantime, Mark and Fitzhugh find another way into the well, and try to slip their friends out past Kobick. 01.24: Sabotage - March 30, 1969 Steve rescues Mark and Dan from a ruthless interrogator named Bogar who believes the Earthlings pose a threat to the giant society. Steve then learns a government official named Senator Obek has sympathy for the little people and he reports Bogar's activities. The situation becomes dire when the Earthlings learn Bogar's accomplice has blown up a bridge and planted evidence to make it look like the little people did it. 01.25: Shell Game - April 13, 1969 While down at the waterfront looking for shrimp, Steve, Valerie and Betty hide in a conch shell from a deaf boy named Dal, but he eventually finds them. His parents, facing financial problems, decide to turn the Earthlings in for the reward, and with the boy's keen eye they follow the little people's footprints back to the Spindrift and capture the ship as well. Mark learns that the giants' hearing aids don't work for the boy, but, using the Earthlings' more advanced technology, Mark creates one that does work, and tries to convince the parents that they could sell the technology to make money instead of turning the little people over to the police. 01.26: The Chase - April 20, 1969 Betty is held captive by Inspector Kobick who cuts a deal with Steve to locate a counterfeiting ring in exchange for her life. To find the criminals, Kobick puts the Earthlings into the city's sewer system, to follow a trail of luminous ink used in printing the fake money. But the gang is tipped off, and tries to prevent this by flooding the drains with pesticide. Meanwhile, Dan, Valerie and Fitzhugh slip into Kobick's office to rescue Betty being held within an inescapable force field. Category:Episodes